Battle of Camarón
by Raputopu
Summary: Human!AU based on Battle of Camaron 1863. Perang dramatis antara 3000 tentara Meksiko dan 70 tentara Perancis. Bad Touch Trio as French Foreign Legion. Turkey as Captain. Selama amunisi masih di tangan kami, kami tak akan menyerahkan diri! Untuk IHAFest Juni 2013: I013-13. OP: Silan Haye.


**Hukuman mati bagi tiga bajak laut termasyhur sejagad Eropa.**

**Dihentikan oleh seorang pemuda Turki yang berpredikat Kapten.**

**Takdir baru menunggu.**

**Bajak laut yang diangkat menjadi pahlawan.**

**Anak adalah harta tak tertandingi.**

**Senapan dengan senapan. Bukan mencari kemenangan. Hanya suatu bentuk penyelamatan.**

**Darah dibayar materai nyawa.**

**Namun tampaknya Tuhan masih kasihan padanya.**

**.**

* * *

Tiga tentara laut, yang mengabdi pada partikel samudera dan segala isinya, tunduk pada pedang dan segala polesannya, mendongak tinggi sejajar dengan langit di angkasa, berlencana seragam serdadu sempurna tanpa urakan benang di pinggirnya.

—**_terlalu sempurna _**_untuk ukuran penjahat_.

Terlalu sempurna untuk didepak ke dalam penjara.

**.**

**.**

Rakyat bersorak. Tetapi mereka _tidak_.

**.**

* * *

******Based **on****** Battle of Camarón**

* * *

**-P r **_o_** l **_o_** g**—

* * *

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt_—"

Hening menggerogoti ruang sidang.

"—_Francis Bonnefoy_,"

Suasana sunyi yang kian mendenging ini mengusik adrenalin tiap ratusan pasang mata yang tertuju pada tiga orang terdakwa yang berlutut di depan hakim pengadilan.

"—_dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_."

Menunggu kemerdekaan warga kampung yang terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang cengiran bajak laut gila.

Antonio menegak ludah ketika namanya disebut. Ia tak berani mendongak. Rasa bersalah itu kian memuncak.

_Hukumlah aku dengan cara apapun, Tuhan..._

_Asal jangan hukuman mati._

Selanjutnya Antonio bahkan tak dapat mendengar tiap gelombang suara yang ia dengar dari mulut sang hakim—karena suara-suara di pikirannya jauh lebih berisik.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Anakmu, Antonio…"_

"_Anakmu!"_

**.**

* * *

**Battle of Camarón** © RapuTopu**  
**

**|La Legionnaire: Battaile de Camerone|**

French Foreign Legion © France

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

I don't own anything at this fic, except the little plot for Spain and South Italy.

**OP: Silan Haye**

**Kode Prompt : **I013-13

**Prompt: **Human!AU based on Battle of Camaron. Perang dramatis 3000 orang tentara Meksiko dan 70 orang tentara French Foreign Legion, tentara khusus milik Perancis yang terdiri dari kriminal-kriminal internasional kelas berat. Daripada dihukum mati di negara mereka, para kriminal ini diadopsi oleh Perancis untuk dijadikan tentara. Karakter: Bad Touch Trio dan Turkey. Parental!SpaMano. No Romance. No OC. Shahih Muslim No.4832.

**Warn : **Beware of the ambigu-ness. War scenes. Plotholes. Tidak akurat sesuai fakta. Hiperbolis. Bunny-plot dan plot maju-mundur. Parental!Spamano. Meksiko!

**SUPER WARN : **Beware of bunny-plot! Super duper beware of Twist Plot!

* * *

Puebla, 1863

Tiga bedil usang bekas peperangan para veteran zaman dulu, yang menjadi turun temurun teruntuk para prajurit gagah berani legiun Perancis yang kini menjadi penerus, teracung lurus ke arah benteng terdepan pria Meksiko yang bertameng senapan panjang, ribuan kali lebih kuat, jutaan kali lebih dahsyat, ketimbang senapan buatan Eropa mereka yang primitif termakan zaman.

Tidak takut akan kalah jumlah. Tidak seimbang jika dianalis oleh nalar manusia untuk menjabarkan tujuh puluh pria pengawas suplai makanan harus berhadapan dengan dua ribu pasukan Meksiko haus darah.

Persetan dengan nominal yang memuakkan. Kemenangan memang hanya angan-angan.

Tetapi meraka _tetap_ harus berjuang.

Tak ada kata menyerah.

Senapan Kapten mereka melesak ke angkasa, seakan hendak merobek langit, menyampaikan titah ke seluruh penghuni benua, bahwa mereka siap berperang kapan saja.

Simfoni peperangan telah dinyalakan.

Memang tak ada cara lain selain _perang._

_Lawan_ atau **mati terhormat**.

—"_SERANG!"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**|Battle of Camarón|  
**

* * *

Venezia, 1862_**  
**_

"SERANG!"

Dalam hitungan detik, puluhan kerikil yang semula dipungut di pinggir pantai Venezia itu melambung ke udara bagai serbuan panah, menyerang seorang anak yang tengah bermain pasir di pesisir pantai Italia dengan kaki telanjang.

Lovino Vargas kontan melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan yang terkotori pasir, membiarkan butir-butir kerikil bening mini hasil proses fosil abad prasejarah itu mengotori wajah manisnya. Apapun selagi bisa melindungi dirinya dari serangan kerikil jahat yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Pergi kau dari desa ini, dasar anak penjahat!" teriak Arthur, putra bungsu Kirkland, yang mulutnya terkenal kasar, tak punya hati dan pemimpin termashyur anak-anak desa.

Dia berdiri paling depan di antara seluruh dedengkot anak desa lain yang tunduk padanya. Membelakangi cahaya mentari senja sore hari, sehingga membuat Lovino terpaksa menadahkan tangannya untuk melindungi retina. Terlebih dengan posisi Arthur yang berdiri membusungkan dada dengan sombongnya, sehingga terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Sementara dirinya hanya terduduk di pasir pantai, membiarkan buih-buih partikel laut membasahi celananya.

"Diam kau, sialan! Urusi saja anak buahmu yang ingusan, minta dinina-bobokan ibunya, tak bisa mencebok sendiri dan makan bertumpah-tumpahan itu!" balas Lovino tak kalah sengit. Suaranya bergetar. Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Kemarahan hanya topeng untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Hinaan sarkastik itu berhasil membanting mental Arthur ke titik terendah. Tetapi, bukan bangsawan Inggris namanya jika menyerah. Apa yang bisa ditakuti dari seorang bocah yatim piatu bermulut kasar seperti anak kecil di depannya ini? Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa selain mulut kotornya. Arthur juga tak takut jika dilawan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Siapkan amunisi kalian!" Arthur memberi aba-aba dengan tangan yang terangkat di udara. Sementara para bocah-bocah yang masuk ke sisi gelap Arthur mulai mematuhinya dengan menggeruskan tangan mereka ke kantong celana yang bulat, berisi puluhan kerikil lain. Siap untuk dilemparkan pada calon korban. "Pada hitungan ketiga!"

Iris khas peranakan Italia milik Lovino membeliak ketika melihat puluhan anak-anak itu siap menyerangnya lagi. Lengannya sudah terlanjur memerah karena menghindari serangan tadi. Ia belum siap menerima serangan baru. Tanpa sadar, ia memundurkan tubuhnya, membiarkan celananya kian tergerus ke dalam pasir pantai yang lembek.

"Satu..."

Anak-anak itu mulai mengangkat tangan berisi puluhan kerikil besar di genggaman mereka.

"Dua..."

Lovino menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak bisa lari lagi. Jika lari, otomatis para anak-anak desa ini akan mengejarnya. Dia tak ingin sial karena dua hal. Lelah karena berlari ditambah serangan puluhan kerikil pada disekujur tubuhnya. Duduk di sini dan menerima serangan memang mendingan. Tetapi 'disiksa' dalam konteks begini jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ti—"

_Oh, tidak._

"—ga."

"... _Permisi_."

Suara pelan beroktaf rendah khas penyanyi bariton abad pertengahan itu mengusik jalannya hukuman bagi sang bocah Italia seketika.

Lovino mengenal suara itu.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Menikmati pemandangan keterperangahan dan tercengang milik Arthur dan kawanannya. Yang berdiri terdiam, beku di tempat. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata membeliak.

Menyadari singa kelaparan yang kini tengah tegak di belakang Lovino, lengkap dengan jubah merah berkibar dan kapak besar berkilauan diterpa sinar cakrawala, Arthur segera menangkap sinyal berbahaya dari sunggingan senyum misterius sang bajak laut yang berwajah ramah di depannya.

"Aku boleh ikut bersenang-senang dengan kalian? Bedanya aku berada di pihak anak Italia ini."

Tangan kekar yang berkali-kali pernah mengayunkan kapaknya ke leher orang-orang tak bersalah itu, kini menepuk pelan rambut cokelat mahoni bocah di depannya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Rambut cokelat legam miliknya yang dibiarkan memanjang hingga bertahun-tahun itu, disimpul dengan tali merah yang melambangkan keberanian, berkibar pelan mengikuti gelombang angin laut.

Dialah sang bajak laut termasyur sejagad bentang samudera Eropa, raja di lautan Spanyol, pemimpin kapal liar penjajah negeri seberang.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Arthur tak dapat berkata-kata. Ini tidak adil. Lovino membawa kawan. Dan kawannya ini bukan orang sembarangan. Arthur tak dapat melawan.

"A-ayo kita pergi dari sini." titahnya pelan.

Arthur mundur perlahan. Masih dengan ekspresi tidak rela di wajah tampannya karena harus melepaskan buruan berharga, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan setengah hati. Disusul dengan puluhan anak-anak desa lain yang turut mengekorinya dari belakang, dengan wajah cemas yang sekali-kali menoleh ke belakang.

Ke tempat di mana Lovino masih terduduk dengan celana termakan lautan, sementara di belakangnya seorang bajak laut berjubah merah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Nah, Lovino." sahutnya ceria. Membungkukkan punggungnya perlahan, mensejajarkan bahunya dengan bocah ringkih di hadapannya. Memperlihatkan senyum ramah pada anak yang disayanginya ini. "Bagaimana jika kita habiskan sore ini dengan melihat matahari terbenam di dek kapal seperti biasa?"

Lovino tak bersuara.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Karena normalnya anak itu akan selalu menyemburkan makian kasar yang tak pantas untuk anak seumurannya, terlebih ditujukan pada pria yang puluhan tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang berkali-kali mampu membuat Antonio gemas dibuatnya.

"Lovi?"

Samar, Antonio menangkap selapis bening yang terpantul cahaya matahari di mata sang putra Italia. Dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi. Tubuh yang bergetar pelan menahan gejolak dari dalam. Dia pasti mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmata.

"Aku tahu siapa kau…"

Antonio mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya Lovino mengatakan hal seperti ini. Biasanya dia lebih memilih memaki-maki atau menyemburkan sumpah serapah tanpa etika miliknya itu… ketimbang berbicara formal seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Lovi?" tanya Antonio lembut. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan kepala anak itu. Penuh kasih sayang. Seakan ingin membagi kebahagiaannya dengan kehidupan sang anak jalanan dari Italia.

"A-aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya…" Suara Lovino bergetar. Seakan sulit sekali untuk mengatakan hal yang kini tersangkut di ujung lidah merah jambunya. Berperang dengan otak dengan berada di pihak hati nurani yang terus-terusan memaksa untuk diutarakan. Ini jauh lebih sulit ketimbang menjala ikan kembung di tepi sungai Piave. Tetapi ini harus.

Antonio terdiam. Tangannya berhenti di tengah-tengah helaian cokelat nan lembut.

Sebuah sengukan pelan sebelum kata sakral itu meluncur pelan bagai hembusan serbuk _dendelion _pagi. Namun menusuk bagai duri mawar merah yang tenggelam di dalam jelaga.

"..._ kau penjahat."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

"… Tapi kau masih bersedia menjadi _anakku_, kan?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Spanyol, 1862

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo memerintahkan anak buahnya menurunkan jangkar, tepat ketika tepian kapal perang raksasa miliknya menyentuh bibir Tanjung De Gata, yang berhadapan langsung dengan benua Afrika. Tujuan mereka di suatu siang pada pertengahan November menyengat ini hanya satu, bertandang ke Madrid setelah mengeksploitasi hasil alam dari Italia, untuk kemudian dipersembahkan kepada masyarakat lokal Spanyol demi memenuhi kebutuhan pokok mereka.

Italia. Negeri dengan keindahan luar biasa yang mampu bersanding dengan dunia dewa-dewi Romawi. Kekayaan karya seni rupa dari segala pelukis picisan kebanggaan bertebaran di segala lini Italia. Mengundang para turis. Menggoda para bandit. Keindahan yang sangat tak sepadan dengan kelemahan mereka. Menggelitik para kriminal dari negara lain untuk menginvasi negeri tersebut.

Di sanalah Antonio beserta para anak buahnya kemudian menetap sementara sebagai penjahat kelas kakap.

Mereka menjarah seluruh harta masyarakat tanpa belas kasihan. Mereka membunuh seluruh kepala keluarga yang melawan. Mereka menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang menghadang. Saking mengerikannya untuk ukuran penjahat, tak ada yang berani melawan.

Di suatu siang yang terik di musim panas, radiasi matahari mulai membakar kulitnya yang berkilat laksana perunggu. Antonio baru saja menurunkan topi lebarnya hendak mengipasi diri yang berkeringat.

Tepat ketika dilihatnya sekumpulan serdadu Spanyol sudah berdiri di bibir tanjung, mengurung kapalnya dalam barisan padat yang berbahaya. Wajah mereka semua sama. Garang dan mengancam.

Dan masing-masing senjata yang dibekali pada setiap serdadu dari jumlah keseluruhan para maritim Spanyol itu, mampu menggelitik insting Antonio yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal tanda bahaya.

Salah seorang prajurit dari barikade para serdadu itu maju ke depan setelah sebelumnya menyeruak susah payah dari deretan tubuh-tubuh besar di hadapannya, karena tubuh yang bersangkutan tergolong mungil dan pendek, tak cocok menjadi seorang serdadu. Ia mengeluarkan selembar perkamen dari saku kiri celananya. Membuka lembar kertas kekuningan itu lebar-lebar, sejajar dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan. Kemudian membacakan dengan lantang isi surat tersebut.

"_Surat dari petinggi Spanyol menyampaikan bahwa Antonio Fernandez Carriedo beserta seluruh anak buahnya—dengan ini dinyatakan akan ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara atas tuduhan despotisme dan penganiyaan, sesuai laporan saksi mata dan warga Italia, juga warga-warga negara lain…_"

Alis Antonio naik satu.

Francis Bonnefoy juga menangkap bau-bau resepsi penahanan. Mata biru sedalam samudera itu menatap Antonio khawatir, sementara sang Kapten masih terlihat syok berat atas kedatangan para serdadu ini.

Gilbert Beilshcmidt, seorang imigran asal Jerman yang kini diangkat menjadi awak kapal sekaligus tangan kanan dari sang Kapten beberapa tahun silam, buru-buru menengahi pembacaan tuduhan itu sebelum selesai.

"Ng, maaf. Bukannya aku mau menghentikan aksi pidato membosankanmu itu, tapi… bisakah kau izinkan aku untuk menembak kepalamu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau selesai membacakan keseluruhan amanat sialanmu itu?"

"... A-apa—"

DOR!

* * *

**Tiga bulan kemudian**

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt_—"

Hening menggerogoti ruang sidang.

"_Ini semua salahmu, Gil."_

"—_Francis Bonnefoy_,"

"_A-aku kelepasan! Peluru itu yang keluar sendiri!"_

Suasana sunyi yang kian mendenging ini mengusik adrenalin tiap ratusan pasang mata yang tertuju pada tiga orang terdakwa yang berlutut di depan hakim pengadilan.

"—_dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_."

"_Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar?"_

Menunggu kemerdekaan rakyat jelata yang terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang cengiran bajak laut gila.

Antonio menegak ludah ketika namanya disebut. Ia tak berani mendongak. Rasa bersalah itu kian memuncak. Selanjutnya Antonio bahkan tak dapat mendengar tiap gelombang suara yang ia dengar dari mulut sang hakim—karena suara-suara di pikirannya jauh lebih berisik.

"_Pasti si anak Italia itu yang melapor._"

Antonio menggeleng kasar.

"_Tidak! Tidak mungkin ini ulahnya!"_

"—_akan dijatuhi hukuman berat. Atas tuduhan dari dua puluh delapan kasus pembunuhan—"_

"—_tiga belas kasus prostitusi anak di bawah umur—"_

"—_tujuh puluh tiga kasus vandilsme di berbagai wilayah bagian Eropa Barat—"_

"—_dan tujuh kasus pembajakan._

_Dengan ini—"_

"… _dia sudah mati."_

Jam pasir yang tergerus pelan ke pusat gravitasi bumi telah mencatat beberapa kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik barusan.

Semuanya _ilusi_.

Kecuali pembacaan sidang ini.

"_Kenapa pembacaan sidang ini lama sekali?! Mereka sengaja mau menakuti kita?"_

"_Gil! Pelankan suaramu sedikit! Mereka mendengar!"_

"_Apa peduliku? Aku bisa mengambil senapanku di ujung meja sana lalu menembaki satu-satu kepala saksi mata sialan ini!"_

_TOK_! _TOK_!

Palu hakim diketuk dua kali, melawan kebisingan pelan yang bersumber dari tiga pria di hadapannya.

Dia berdehem sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perapalan hasil sidang.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya pelan, dengan mata mengantuk dan suara mendayu. Menggetarkan sesaat ruang sidang karena ini pertama kalinya sang hakim menegur calon narapidana.

"Baik. Silahkan." Francis mengangguk sambil mempersilahkan.

Gilbert menoleh dengan mata membelalak tak terima. "Apa-apaan itu, Francis! _Silahkan_?!"

TOK! TOK!

"_Ehm._ Baiklah. Mari kita ulangi lagi." Heracles Karpussi kembali merentangkan selembar kertas berisi tuduhan pada tahanan. Dengan setengah hati dan wajah separuh mengantuk, pemuda berdarah Yunani itu kembali membacakan isi tuduhan ulang dari awal.

Antonio memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia berharap waktu berhenti. Ia berharap partikel di seluruh dunia mati. Dan ia juga berharap lebih baik mati—sebelum—

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mati! _Tidak boleh_!

"—_saya nyatakan ketiga orang terdakwa bersalah._"

Hati Antonio mencelos. Dua iris zamrud bening itu membelalak. Keringat dingin mengalir pelan melewati pelipisnya—menuju hingga dagu.

"_Dengan ini saya nyatakan—"_

"—_hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada tiga orang terdakwa adalah—"_

Waktu terasa seperti jam pasir yang tersendat. Detik jarum jam seakan tak bergerak. Waktu seolah mempermainkannya. Mencekiknya dengan jarum detik sialan.

Antonio menjeritkan doa dalam hati. Sebaris kalimat permohonan sakral yang tak pernah mengalir dari mulut seorang bajak laut sepertinya. Sajak singkat yang takkan lapuk oleh zaman.

Doa singkat dari tiap hati nurani yang meminta pertobatan.

Antonio bergumam lirih dalam hati dengan sesak yang pilu di dada.

_Maafkan aku, Tuhan_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_hukuman mati."_

**.**

"… Hakim sialan."

"GILBERT?!"

**.**

Rakyat bersorak. Tetapi mereka _tidak_.

.

Sidang mungkin saja berjalan lancar sesuai jalannya. Berjalan mulus sesuai tuduhan yang dibacakan beserta hukuman yang akan dilancarkan pada pertengahan Januari nantinya. Akan membuat masyarakat bahagia karena terbebas dari sabetan pedang dan semburan darah dari tubuh-tubuh orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban mereka.

Akan menjadi surga duniawi yang diterima masyarakat Eropa.

Jika saja _orang itu _tidak datang tepat pada waktunya.

Membuka pintu sidang setelah tuduhan dibacakan. Berjalan angkuh dengan langkah sombong yang menjengkelkan. Dilengkapi dengan senyuman memikat yang menawan.

Kapten Sadiq Adnan, seorang mantan saudagar minyak dari Turki yang kini mengabdikan diri pada dunia keras militer, seseorang yang menjadi teman sepermainan Heracles sejak kecil, yang kini membelah kerubungan manusia yang memadati ruang sidang dengan wajah bengong. Pakaiannya yang mahal dan menyilaukan menghipnotis puluhan pasang mata yang memandang—atau terpaksa memandang karena ribut-ribut kecil yang tercipta. Dengan tubuh tegap dan baju serdadu perang yang luar biasa mahal dengan tiap lencana menghiasi dari pundak hingga pinggang, Kapten Sadiq berhasil menyihir seluruh kegiatan di ruang sidang menjadi hening yang luar biasa.

"_Pak Hakim yang Terhormat_, aku bersedia membayar hak hidup untuk mereka bertiga."

.

.

.

* * *

Puebla, 1863

Sungguh suatu berita menggemparkan ketika Kapten Sadiq Annan, mantan saudagar minyak sekaligus mantan veteran perang itu, kini terlihat mengetuai suatu konvoi kecil untuk suplai persediaan konsumsi para legiun Perancis, menarik tiga kriminal sekaligus calon penerima sabetan golok algojo—alias calon-calon narapidana yang akan dihukum mati di Eropa Barat, untuk kemudian menjadi anak buahnya dalam misi keberangkatan menuju kota di barat daya Meksiko, Puebla.

Terhitung dua minggu sudah para tiga bandit samudera ini diangkat menjadi bagian dari_ La Légion Étrangère—_Legiun Asing Perancis. Menggiring mereka menjadi bagian dari pasukan penyerang menuju Puebla—yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah sub-kelompok pengawal kargo dari pasukan penyerang menuju Puebla, Meksiko.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tak biasa melihat para perompak itu rela berpanas-panasan demi menjalankan sederet latihan militer. Rela disejajarkan dengan para prajurit lain. Bahkan rela untuk menjadi bagian dari suatu pasukan kerajaan Perancis, suatu organisasi yang dulunya selalu mereka tentang, yang kini tengah bertandang menuju Puebla. Pemandangan yang lucu sekaligus miris.

Antonio memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baginya, diselamatkan dari hukuman mati saja sudah anugerah. Tidak masalah jika bantuan itu harus diberi imbalan dengan mengabdi menjadi tentara di negeri orang. Asalkan ia masih hidup, masih diberkahi kemampuan untuk membunuh, maka ia akan _membunuh_.

"Hei, kalian bertiga." Suara serak bercampur berat bernuansa Timur milik Kapten Sadiq mengejutkan ketiga pria yang berjalan di barisan paling depan. Mereka menoleh dengan malas.

"Kita sudah tertinggal jauh dari pasukan penyerang. Jalanlah cepat sedikit." Sergahnya tak sabar, dengan wajah masam dengan pecut di tangan kanan, duduk kalem di atas kuda berbulu cokelat gelap yang berjalan pelan di barisan belakang.

"Ini sudah cepat! Mau kami ngapain lagi? Lari? Memangnya ini ajang lomba lari apa?" sungut Gilbert.

Francis buru-buru menyikut lengan Gilbert, yang jika sedang kesal akan menyemburkan sederet makian tanpa saringan. Matanya memberi sinyal-sinyal peringatan lewan kerutan di sekitar bola mata, menyuruh Gilbert diam saja dan menuruti perintah orang yang sudah membebaskan mereka. Namun, hal itu benar-benar bukan 'Gilbert'. Gilbert tak pernah mau mengalah. Gilbert tak pernah mau _dikalahkan_. Gilbert bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah. Gilbert adalah pemimpin bagi dirinya sendiri. Albino itu adalah raja untuk dunianya. Dipaksa mengalah adalah pelecehan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku lebih baik membersihkan kandang Gilbird yang baunya mirip kapal karam ketimbang menurut pada orang gila berjenggot di belakang sana itu." ujarnya sarkastik, disambut tawa geli Antonio yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya.

Perjalanan itu mungkin akan terasa biasa-biasa saja, terkecuali bagian pertengkaran antara Gilbert dan Kapten Sadiq yang berkali-kali mengundang simpulan senyum para prajurit lain. Atau justru menyiksa karena medan yang tak ramah dan brutal, merangsang jiwa alam bawah sadar untuk memberontak dan cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari area itu.

Perjalanan yang tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan realita peperangan yang kini dialami oleh para pasukan penyerang. Berperang menyabung nyawa dengan para tentara Meksiko yang gelap mata. Darah dibayar darah. Harga diri yang tercabik dibayar dengan penghargaan. Tanpa memandang kesetaraan sebagai manusia. Mereka saling membunuh layaknya binatang.

Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan yang dialami pasukan Kapten Sadiq—saking jauhnya mungkin perbandingan antara Anteras dengan matahari masih belum cukup untuk menggambarkan situasi mereka saat ini. Berjalan dengan santai dilengkapi senda gurau ringan. Mengawal suplai sewajarnya saja.

Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di Polo Verde, sebuah kota kecil berpenduduk jarang dengan keadaan biasa-biasa saja.

"Mari kita beristirahat sejenak disini," kata Kapten Sadiq pada salah satu bawahannya, yang meneriakkan perintah itu pada para prajurit lain. Sebuah perintah yang disambut sorak sorai dan siulan lega.

**.**

**.**

**/**I**/**

[Para personel _French Foreign Legion _ini diberangkatkan ke Meksiko sebagai bagian dari pasukan penyerang kota Puebla. Bukan pasukan penyerang sebenarnya melainkan hanya bertugas sebagai pengawal kargo. Tidak punya komandan resmi, hingga seorang veteran perang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sukarelawan dan memimpin pasukan.]

.

.

Antonio duduk di bawah pohon mahoni, mengipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Intensitas matahari Meksiko memang benar-benar dahsyat. Terlahir di tanah Spanyol dengan intensitas sinar matahari cukup tinggi justru tak membuat pemuda bertubuh kecokelatan ini tahan dengan sengatan matahari Meksiko. Terlalu menyengat dan mengerikan.

Dua meter dari tempatnya duduk di atas batu besar, Francis dan Gilbert beserta Kapten Sadiq duduk dalam formasi bundar dan saling berhadapan, menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat setelah berjalan belasan mil jauhnya dengan tertawa-tawa membahana, seakan melupakan perseteruan kecil yang bergejolak di antara kedua orang itu tadi selama perjalanan.

Tawa Gilbert yang paling keras, bahkan sampai membangunkan beberapa orang serdadu lain yang sedang beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh.

"KESESESESE! Kau benar-benar punya kadar humor yang luar biasa, Kapten!" Gilbert menepuk-nepuk pundak Kapten Sadiq dengan begitu kerasnya, tak tahan dengan lelucon yang dilontarkan Kapten Sadiq. Sementara sang Kapten yang bersangkutan juga terbahak-bahak atas banyolannya sendiri.

"Lalu—" kata Kapten Sadiq di sela-sela tawanya, "kau tidak akan percaya ketika gadis itu melemparkan rum ke wajah si pelayan yang polos dan tak berdosa. Awalnya botol rum penuh itu akan dilemparkan padaku, tetapi si bartender mengolok-olok gadis itu duluan dan membuatnya marah—" Kapten Sadiq kembali tertawa, tetapi berusaha mengontrol tawanya kali ini. "Yah. Dia benar-benar gadis Belarus yang beringas."

Antonio masih terdiam di tempatnya. Wajahnya kaku menatap rerumputan hijau lumut di hadapannya yang bergemirisik pelan tertiup angin. Warna hijau itu mengingatkannya pada sosok satu orang.

Wajah tampan itu mendadak lesu.

Dirinya seketika teringat dengan anak Italia yang mudah meledak itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah dia masih diusik oleh Arthur dan kawan-kawannya? Apakah dia masih sibuk bermain di pantai, menunggu-nunggu kehadirannya yang akan datang tiap sore dengan kapalnya? Apakah dia masih suka marah-marah—dengan wajah memerah yang menggoda dan menggemaskan itu?

Dan terlebih dari itu… _apakah dia sudah melupakan dendamnya_? Antonio jadi ikut sedih jika mendengar ceritanya. Tak sepantasnya anak sekecil itu menyaksikan pembunuhan di usia sepantarannya. Terlebih jika yang terbunuh itu adalah _kedua orang tua dan adiknya tersayang._

Antonio selalu berjanji pada pada sang anak—dengan cara menggamit kelingking mungilnya dengan kelingking raksasa miliknya—bahwa ia akan membalaskan dendam itu selama ia hidup di dunia. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

Antonio memang tak pernah berdoa lagi semenjak menjadi bajak laut haus darah seperti _ini_. Tangannya tak pernah menggulir butir-butir rosario lagi untuk mendaraskan doa Salam Maria yang rutin ia lakukan tiap tengah malam. Kaki itu tak pernah lagi berlutut di depan salib untuk memanjatkan pengakuan dosa yang ia perbuat seminggu penuh. Ia mulai lupa pada Tuhan.

Tetapi, Tuhan seolah-olah memberikan jalan cerah padanya untuk menuntaskan misinya ini.

Mungkin dia harus merapalkan doa Bapa Kami setelah ini.

Antonio tersadar. Dirinya sudah mulai _tidak waras_.

"Hoi, Antonio. Kenapa duduk di sana sendirian? Kemarilah. Nikmati kopi yang baru saja kami buat." Francis melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Antonio untuk turut ikut serta dalam konverensi singkat tiga orang ini.

Antonio tersenyum luwes, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Tangannya terulur menerima secangkir kopi dari Francis.

Bau kopinya sangat menyenangkan. Akhirnya ia bisa menenggak minuman juga setelah berjalan puluhan kilometer jauhnya.

Belum sempat ia meminum kopinya, seseorang berteriak.

"_Les Mexicains, les Mexicains! _[Orang Meksiko, orang Meksiko!]_"_

Dari kejauhan, pemandangan puluhan tentara Meksiko yang datang dalam barisan rapat mengheningkan segala tindak yang terjadi di area tempat beristirahat para legiun Perancis.

Bedil yang sudah siap siaga teracung dari masing-masing tentara. Seragam yang digunakan untuk melindungi diri dan menunjukkan jati diri, berpadu sepadan dengan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Merekalah tentara Meksiko.

"_MEXICAINS!"_

**.**

**.**

**/**II**/**

[Baru separuh perjalanan, mereka langsung dikepung oleh tentara Meksiko secara tiba-tiba dalam jumlah banyak, sementara mereka belum bersiap-siap sama sekali. Tentara Meksiko adalah satu-satunya yang harus mereka hindari selama perjalanan. Tidak punya pilihan lain, mereka memutuskan berperang. Dengan menggunakan suatu strategi perang : merapat membentuk formasi persegi dan menembaki musuh bersama-sama.]

.

**.**

Keadaan langsung gaduh dan caruk-maruk setelah itu. Tidak terkendali lagi saking ricuhnya. Para Legiun Perancis itu panik melihat kedatangan tentara Meksiko yang kian ramai. Mereka benar-benar dikepung. Mereka tak diijinkan untuk melintas lebih lanjut menuju kota Puebla.

Mendapati kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitar wilayah anak buahnya, yang kini berlarian memungut senjata masing-masing, Kapten Sadiq berdiri tegap dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membentuk formasi kotak yang biasa dipakai infantri untuk menghadapi serangan kavalri.

Dia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi yang hendak ia minum, membiarkannya tergeletak di rerumputan begitu saja, kemudian memungut senjatanya juga buru-buru.

"Bentuk formasi persegi!" teriaknya memberi komando.

Bagai pasukan tentara terlatih, para prajurit itu segera merapat dalam bentuk formasi kotak. Berbaris rapi membentuk puluhan deretan panjang, yang kemudian membentuk suatu formasi persegi yang besar.

Masing-masing menyiapkan amunisinya, mengokang senjata, dan mengacungkan belati di ujung bedil mereka. Berdiri berderet sepanjang puluhan meter dan siap-siap menembak.

Antonio memandangi sekitarnya terbingung-bingung. Apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa orang-orang ini sebegitu panik? Apa yang terjadi?

Tetapi pikiran itu terhenti karena sedetik kemudian Francis dan Gilbert masing-masing menarik kedua tangannya yang masih memegang secangkir kopi, berteriak dengan wajah panik tak terkira, sementara di tangan mereka sudah tersedia senjata yang siap sedia. Menggiring tubuh Antonio yang terbengong-bengong untuk menjauh dari tempatnya. Berlari menuju formasi yang tercipta di depan sana.

"Ayo! Siapkan senjatamu! _Mexican _datang!" teriak Kapten Sadiq di ujung sana dengan wajah khawatir bercampur panik.

Teriakan yang baru saja menyadarkan Antonio bahwa realita yang ia terima dari Tuhan benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Flashback I—**

* * *

_"Menjadi pasukan tentara Prancis?" Antonio menaikkan satu alisnya. Omongan pria berjanggut di depannya ini terlihat sama ambigunya dengan alasan membebaskan mereka._

_"Terima atau tidak." tegasnya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Memberi peringatan yang cukup kuat dan mengancam karena menangkap hawa-hawa keraguan di mata tiap tiga kriminal Eropa ini._

_Gilbert adalah orang yang sangat peka dengan hal-hal perekrutan atau konspirasi berbau aneh. Dia adalah penganut 'pemujaan-terhadap-diri-sendiri-yang-radikal'. Segala sesuatu yang berada di luar "dunianya" akan membuat pria albino itu mundur selangkah. Maaf saja, dia tidak percaya organisasi apapun itu selain hasil yang keluar dari pemikirannya sendiri, terlebih yang bertajuk menjadi tentara negara orang seperti ini. Lewat dari itu, oh, tidak, terimakasih. Seperti tawaran orang ini, misalnya._

_"Kenapa juga kami harus menuruti permintaanmu? Apa kau punya jaminan?"_

_Kapten Sadiq mendesah. "Tidak juga. Tapi yang kutawarkan cuma satu. Kebebasan."_

* * *

.

**.**

Antonio menyiapkan senjatanya dengan genggaman tangan yang kokoh. Ia mengambil tempat dengan berdiri di baris paling depan dengan kedua sahabat di kanan dan kirinya, yang kini juga sudah siap sedia dengan masing-masing senjata yang terbidik lurus. Matanya cokelatnya membidik beberapa tentara Meksiko yang mulai mendekat.

Jemarinya bergetar, tak sanggup ingin melancarkan serangan utama. Tetapi peperangan ini adalah suatu keharusan. Suatu kewajiban yang sama sekali tak didasari dengan hak. Mereka tak bisa mengelak lagi selain mengadakan perang.

_Inikah yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk dirinya?_

… _untuk Lovino-nya?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Flashback II—**

* * *

"_Antonio, anakmu itu manis sekali!"_

_"__Mana Lovino? Aku tak melihatnya selama seharian."_

"_Setiap ke tokoku dia selalu memesan tomat yang banyak."_

"_Lovino memang terkenal agak berandal di kampung ini. Mulutnya memang tak bisa di jaga—_

_tetapi dia baik hati dan suka menolong orang-orang. Dia benar-benar memujamu, Antonio."_

_._

"_Suatu saat nanti, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti__mu__. Aku akan mengarungi lautan bersama awak kapalku yang jumlahnya ribuan."_

"_Jangan mengikuti jejak hidup orang lain, pilihlah jalan hidupmu sendiri, Lovi."_

"_Tapi..."_

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tiga bedil usang bekas peperangan para veteran zaman dulu, yang menjadi turun temurun teruntuk para prajurit gagah berani legiun Perancis yang kini menjadi penerus, kini teracung lurus ke arah benteng terdepan pria Meksiko yang bertameng senapan panjang, ribuan kali lebih kuat, jutaan kali lebih dahsyat, ketimbang senapan buatan Eropa mereka yang primitif termakan zaman.

Tidak takut akan kalah jumlah. Tidak seimbang jika dianalis oleh nalar manusia untuk menjabarkan tujuh puluh pria pengawas suplai makanan harus berhadapan dengan dua ribu pasukan Meksiko haus darah.

Persetan dengan nominal yang memuakkan. Kemenangan mungkin memang hanya angan-angan.

Tetapi meraka _tetap_ harus berjuang.

Tak ada kata menyerah.

.

.

* * *

"_Aku… sayang padamu..."_

"_Aku juga sayang padamu, Lovino."_

* * *

.

.

Senapan Kapten mereka melesak ke angkasa, seakan hendak merobek angkasa, menyampaikan titah ke seluruh penghuni benua, bahwa mereka siap berperang kapan saja.

Simfoni peperangan telah dinyalakan.

Memang tak ada cara lain selain _perang._

Lawan atau mati dengan terhormat.

"TEMBAK!"

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback III—**

* * *

_"Kau menolong kami, tapi kau menempatkan kami menjadi seorang tentara? Itu sama saja dengan kau membebaskan anak harimau tapi disuruh menangkap ikan terbang. Dasar tidak keren."_

_"Tapi harimau itu tidak menyerang orang lagi, kan, akhirnya?"_

_"… tapi dia tetap seekor harimau."_

_"Dan kalian bukan seekor harimau... Kalian cuma penjahat, yang mendedikasikan sisa hidup kalian untuk membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah. Merampok harta. Membuat kerusakan di mana-mana—"_

_"Lalu kenapa? Kami sudah menjadi penjahat sejak usia muda. Orang-orang sudah mengenal kami sebagai bandit tak tahu aturan. Kami hanya meneruskan apa yang seharusnya menjadi jati diri kami—"_

_"Karena itulah aku di sini! Untuk merubah nasib kalian, merubah jati diri kalian! Jika kalian ingin mati, matilah sana! Tetapi jika kalian ingin ikut denganku dan bergabung menjadi sukarelawan tentara Perancis, aku akan menerima dengan senang hati._

_Sekali lagi aku tanya baik-baik. Terima atau **tidak**."_

_"Aku…" Antonio bergumam pelan. Memotong kalimat Gilbert yang baru saja hendak mengumbar makiannya lagi._

_"Pikirkanlah dengan matang."_

* * *

.

.

Antonio mengokang senjatanya dan mulai menembak.

Sedetik kemudian sederetan bunyi desingan ratusan peluru bermuntahan dari masing-masing moncong senjata berkumandang di udara Meksiko. Menandakan perang baru saja dibuka.

Dan tembakan itu direspon dengan terjangan peluru yang ditembakan tak beraturan dari para tentara Meksiko. Menerjang para barisan tentara Legiun Perancis yang berdiri di benteng terdepan. Menerjang tubuh-tubuh yang bahkan belum siap siaga itu dengan puluhan timah panas yang menerjang langsung bagian-bagian fatal. Menjatuhkan tubuh-tubuh bersimbah darah itu seketika ke tanah berwarna merah. Mata mereka membeliak besar dengan tubuh kaku tak berdaya. Kematian empat anggota _La Légion Étrangère_ yang menjadi pembuka puluhan korban selanjutnya.

Ternyata para tentara Meksiko itu memang berniat melenyapkan mereka.

Antonio menembak dan terus menembak. Beberapa peluru dari tentara Meksiko nyaris mengenai bagian dada dan kepalanya. Enam peluru meletus dari ujung senapan Antonio. Mengenai sederet tentara musuh yang berdiri di depan.

Kelihaian sang perompak Spanyol itu berhasil menumbangkan lima tentara Meksiko yang awalnya menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai target. Membiarkan tubuh yang bersarang peluru itu kini tumbang begitu saja ke tanah dengan sungai darah dari lubang kecil di dada kirinya. Kebanggaan tersendiri menyeruak dari dalam diri Antonio ketika berhasil menghadang benteng terdepan tentara negara bagian Amerika Utara itu.

Kedua sahabatnya juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

Dua senapan itu diangkat sejajar dengan dagu. Mereka terus saja menembak. Menembaki siapapun yang berdiri di depan mereka tanpa pandang bulu. Selama orang itu tidak mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka, maka dialah yang akan jadi target selanjutnya.

Puluhan timah terus-terusan melesak bagai meriam dari moncong senapan itu, menerjang tubuh-tubuh musuh di hadapan mereka tanpa ampun. Menumbangkan musuh-musuh mereka. Menghancurkan benteng terdepan para tentara Meksiko itu seketika.

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback IV—**

* * *

_"Siapa yang akan kita lawan kali ini?"_

_"Mexicains. Pasukan penyerang yang lain sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menuju ke medan perang. Tetapi kita tak punya pengawal kargo. Maka aku hadir di sini untuk merekrut kalian."_

_"Tentara Meksiko? Jangan bercanda." Gilbert mencibir._

_Tetapi berkebalikan dengan Antonio. Nama itu kontan melambung bagai hawa hitam nan jahat dan merasuki lubang di hatinya. Dia ingat betul nama itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya lebih dari yang ditakutkan. Dia ingat betul ketika para tentara itu hadir berbondong-bondong di tepi perkampungan Italia tanpa surat resmi. _

_Dan dia tak bisa lupa ketika para tentara Meksiko mulai membantai satu persatu kepala warga lokal. Mengiang-ngiangkan tawa tanpa perasaan, menari-nari menertawakannya yang terpuruk kala itu juga._

_._

_"Anakmu, Antonio... Anakmu!"_

_"Kenapa? A-apa yang terjadi? APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA? KATAKAN PADAKU!"_

_._

_"Meksiko…?"_

* * *

.

.

Lagi-lagi nominal menjadi penghalang.

Antonio dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, beberapa temannya yang kini bersimbah darah, namun samasekali belum menyerah untuk melancarkan serangan. Tidak ada kesakitan atau ketakutan di mata mereka, yang ada hanya keberanian dan tekad yang berkobar. Nominal memang penghalang yang memuakkan. Sekuat apapun mereka mempertahankan formasi, terjangan peluru tetap menerjang defensi secara liar dan brutal.

Antonio dapat merasakan tanah yang bergetar ketika kawannya jatuh bergiliran, dengan mozaik merah pekat berbau amis yang tercetak di masing-masing tubuh mereka. Antonio dapat melihat dengan matanya sendiri tubuh-tubuh itu kini teronggok menjadi daging tak bernyawa.

Jumlah kematian itu kian bertambah banyak seiring kedatangan ratusan personel tentara Meksiko yang muncul tak henti-hentinya.

Lamunan itu berhasil mengacaukan konsentrasi Antonio sesaat. Sedetik kemudian keterperangahan itu sirna ketika sebuah sensasi yang melejit dan panas menerjang bahunya tiba-tiba.

Antonio memegangi bahunya yang berjengit sakit.

Para tentara Meksiko itu berhasil melukainya.

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback V—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Anakmu, Antonio... Dia... Dia..."_

"_APA? DIA KENAPA?! CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU!"_

.

.

_Antonio menarik napas dalam. Sangat berat untuk dikeluarkan, terlebih diungkapkan. Tetapi, tidak ada cara lain. Ini pasti pilihan Tuhan._

_"… Baiklah, siapapun kau… Aku akan menarik kawananku ikut serta untuk bersedia mengikutimu menjadi tentara Perancis, dengan imbalan kau membebaskan kami_."

* * *

.

.

Belum sempat Antonio meredam rasa sakit itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang kini berpindah dari senapan, sebuah terjangan peluru lain mengiris pinggir perutnya.

Antonio menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang melanda bertambah dua kali lipat.

Baru perang pembuka dan dia sudah terluka parah. Padahal masih ada ratusan tentara Meksiko yang masih segar bugar dan siap membunuh kapan saja.

Jadi begini rasanya balas dendam secara langsung?

Ternyata mengekspresikan amarah balas dendam justru terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ekspetasi yang diharapkan.

_Atau justru memang hal seperti inikah yang diharapkan Tuhan untuk melancarkan perwujudan doanya?_

—_kenapa rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang bersabar ya, Lovi?_

**.**

**.**

**/**III**/**

[Seperti yang telah diprediksikan sebelumnya, mereka memang berhasil menolak beberapa serangan kavalri, tetapi mereka tetap kalah dari segi jumlah. Nominal korban yang berguguran terlalu banyak dan tak bisa dipantau lebih lanjut. Mereka mati begitu saja dalam peperangan singkat. Jika dilanjutkan hingga akhir, tak bisa dipungkiri jika seluruh pasukan pengawal kargo ini akan lenyap seluruhnya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.]

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tepukan yang sedikit menyentak menghentikan Antonio dari gencar-gencarnya mengeluarkan letupan amunisi miliknya yang merengsek tanpa henti dari moncong senapan.

Pemuda Spanyol itu kemudian mendapati Gilbert, sahabatnya, kini bertumpu pada bahunya, memberi kabar dengan wajah panik yang teramat jelas. Sementara di belakangnya, sebuah latar memilukan berisi ledakan peperangan jelas terpampang.

Gilbert berkata di sela-sela jeritan peluru di udara.

"Ini tidak mungkin bisa!" Gilbert buru-buru menunduk ketika sebuah peluru melesat di atas kepalanya. Kemudian dia menegakkan tubuh dan kembali memandangi tegang kedua pasang mata Antonio lekat-lekat. Matanya membeliak ditambah ditambah sebuah guncangan keras di bahu sang Espana.

"Selamatkan dirimu, Antonio! Kapten Sadiq menyuruh kita untuk mundur!"

**.**

**.**

**/**IV**/**

[Hasilnya, sudah jelas, mereka kalah telak. Prajurit yang masih tersisa ditarik paksa untuk berlindung dalam benteng terdekat. Sebuah penginapan yang dilindungi dengan tembok setinggi 3 meter. Benteng yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi para legiun yang masih tersisa. Tepatnya di benteng bernama Hecienda Camarón_. _]

**.**

**.**

Antonio duduk sebuah tempat beristirahat di benteng dalam keterdiaman yang pekat, membiarkan salah satu pasukan membalut lukanya dengan kain seadanya. Matanya menangkap pemandangan sekeliling dimana sejumlah prajurit kini tengah berjuang untuk melindungi benteng dari serangan tentara Meksiko di luar sana. Mereka terus menembak dan menembak tanpa jeda. Mereka berusaha memukul tentara Meksiko untuk menjauh dari benteng. Sementara pintu masuk berkali-kali nyaris diterjang oleh tentara Meksiko yang berhasil melewati barisan pertahanan legiun.

Hingga pada suatu detik yang menggelitik batinnya, Antonio kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memungut kembali senjatanya. Bergabung bersama Gilbert, Francis dan yang lainnya yang kini berusaha melindungi isi benteng.

Ketika menjelang tengah hari, seorang komandan Meksiko merengsek masuk ke dalam benteng bersama puluhan tentara yang berjaga-jaga di sekitarnya. Membungkam para tentara Perancis itu dalam keterperangahan.

Dari dalam kumpulan manusia itu, Juan Carloz, menyeruak dari dalam barisan tentaranya, memberi amanat pada anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata, yang seketika dipatuhi oleh para prajurit.

Area di dalam benteng hening seketika ketika mendapati sosok komandan Meksiko itu hadir tiba-tiba dalam balutan obrolan basa-basi sopan yang aneh.

Dia berdehem sesaat sebelum kemudian berbicara dengan nada berwibawa. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku, Juan Carloz, komandan tentara Meksiko, yang datang ke sini dengan satu tujuan: yaitu membuka jalan damai untuk kita semua dengan cara menghentikan peperangan ini. Aku akan memerintahkan pasukanku untuk tidak menyerang kalian lagi dengan satu syarat: _kalian menyerah_." katanya dengan nada gemulai dan seulas senyum lebar nan hangat. Lengkap dengan tangan terbuka lebar tanpa memegang senjata seakan memberitahu dengan gestur sederhana bahwa ia kini bersikap terbuka dengan para legiun ini.

Beberapa prajurit yang tersisa terasa bagaikan diguyur air segar setelah mendengar tawaran itu.

Tetapi tidak bagi Antonio dan kawan-kawannya, terlebih Kapten Sadiq. Bagi mereka hal itu justru lebih ke sesuatu yang melecehkan ketimbang perbuatan baik. Setelah mati-matian berjuang melindungi kolega, sang musuh malah seenaknya memerintahkan untuk menyerah dengan alasan kalah jumlah. Itu tidak logis dalam ukuran perang sesungguhnya. Hal itu sangat menyinggung perasaan Kapten Sadiq.

Juga Antonio.

_Beginikah caramu mempermainkan aku, Tuhan?_

Kapten Sadiq berdiri tegap dan memandangi para tentara Meksiko itu dengan sorot mata tajam dan mengerikan. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang Kapten Sadiq sudah membunuh lima orang.

"Aku menolak! Kami adalah _Legionnaires_! _Marche ou crève__!_[Jalan atau mati!]"

* * *

"_Nous avons des cartouches et ne nous rendrons pas! _[Selama amunisi masih di tangan kami, kami tak akan menyerahkan diri!]"

* * *

**.**

**.**

Juan Carloz menatap Kapten keras kepala itu, kemudian senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya yang congkak. Hal yang biasa ia hadapi setiap hari.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Kapten," jawabnya, melakukan bungkukan hormat yang hanya nampak mencemooh; lalu mengajak pasukannya kembali ke luar benteng.

Kapten Sadiq mengawasi pasukan musuh itu keluar seperti tuan tanah mengawasi budaknya yang diusir, pandangan tajam dan jijik serta tekad makin membara dalam dirinya. Segera setelah pasukan Meksiko keluar benteng, ia berbalik menatap prajuritnya yang masih tersisa, menarik kantung minumnya yang berisi anggur dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian berteriak,

"Untuk negara yang meneteskan pengampunan ketika negaramu hanya memberi kematian! Untuk kemenangan raja! Untuk Perancis!"

Sang Kapten kemudian berjalan berkeliling menyemangati para prajurit yang tersisa dengan memberikan seteguk anggur kepada masing-masing anak buahnya, termasuk Antonio dan dua sahabatnya. Seruan sumpah setianya masih berdering di udara, sumpah untuk terus berjuang dalam peperangan ini hingga mati.

Dan mereka semua mengiyakan dengan berani.

**.**

**.**

Kemudian Antonio dan kawan-kawannya kembali melawan.

Mereka jauh lebih beringas dari sebelumnya—karena sang komandan Meksiko sebelumnya sempat meremehkan mereka dengan memerintahkan untuk berhenti dengan jalan damai.

Kini semangat para legiun itu kian membara. Korban-korban mulai berjatuhkan dari dua kubu. Mereka berhasil membunuh beberapa tentara dan juga melukai tentara lain. Mereka terus menembak untuk menyeimbangkan jumlah kedua belah pihak.

Antonio juga masih belum menyerah.

Dia masih harus menuntaskan _misi_nya saat ini.

_Kelihatannya Tuhan masih sayang padanya..._

Di saat mereka mulai berada di puncak awang-awang karena berhasil memukul mundur para tentara Meksiko ini, apa yang ditakutkan oleh mereka datang pada akhirnya. Dalam jumlah ribuan. Berlari berderap dalam keadaan masih segar bugar. Dengan persenjataan lengkap yang terpasang di sekujur tubuh-tubuh yang tegap. Bergabung bersama tentara Meksiko yang lain dalam balutan seragam yang serupa. Berdiri dalam barisan formasi pertahanan yang sempurna.

1200 orang tentara cadangan Meksiko telah tiba di ajang pertempuran.

**.**

**/**V**/**

[Kini jumlah tentara Meksiko mendekati 2000 pasukan, sementara pasukan mereka sendiri tidak sampai menyentuh deret 50 orang. Berbanding terbalik dengan tentara cadangan Meksiko ini, para legiun sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah dan lapar karena belum sempat beristirahat sejenak untuk mengisi perut sejak awal pertempuran. Namun mereka terus memaksakan diri untuk berperang. Melawan dan terus malawan.]

**.**

**.**

"_Vive la France! _[Hidup Perancis]_" _Kapten Sadiq berteriak_. "Vive le légion! _[Hidup Legion!]_"_

Mereka yang tersisa ikut berteriak bersamanya. Semangat kian berkobar dan keberanian kian tersulut.

Pertarungan semakin sengit dan mengerikan. Kawan-kawan Antonio sudah tumbang satu persatu dalam sederetan tembakan yang dilancarkan tentara Meksiko. Sama sekali tak merasa kasihan dan menurunkan kadar serang walaupun kini jumlah dua kubu sangat jauh drastis.

Kini pasukan yang tersisa hanya belasan orang.

Antonio dapat merasakan desingan peluru yang melejit di sekitar wajahnya. Mendengar bunyi-bunyi senapan yang nyaris menulikan telinganya. Melihat pemandangan kawan-kawannya yang kini bersimbah darah di sekelilingnya.

Mereka yang masih hidup telah bersumpah untuk terus berjuang. Mereka masih terus menembak dan menembak selagi berdiri di ajang peperangan. Tak peduli peluru berkali-kali menyayat tubuh mereka, mengiris seragam dan kulit seketika. Walaupun jeritan kesakitan kian terdengar di mana-mana. Biarpun para Meksiko itu masih belum menyerah. Memberi kesakitan yang teramat sangat sementara mereka terus berjuang. Sekalipun mengucurkan darah segar dari tubuh itu. Mereka masih belum menyerah.

Hingga ketika matahari tepat di atas kepala, Kapten Sadiq memenuhi sumpahnya.

"_Capitaine Kapten Sadiq est mort!_ [Kapten Sadik telah gugur!]_"_

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback VI—**

* * *

_"Tak bisa tidur?"_

_Gilbert mendongak dari tempatnya duduk menenggak bir di geladak kapal dan mendapati Kapten Sadiq telah berdiri bersandar pada tong-tong air di sampingnya, menghisap pipa tembakaunya dan meniupkan asap putih ke udara malam._

_"Tidak juga," jawab Gilbert setelah mengambil satu tenggakan besar dari botolnya. "Hanya mengapresiasi keindahan bintang," lanjutnya sinis._

_"Tak perlu sungkan, semua prajurit pasti begitu di pertempuran pertama mereka."_

_Sang pria albino mendengus menghina. Apa kaptennya ini serius? Dia adalah mantan bajak laut, pertempuran dan kematian sudah tak asing lagi baginya._

_"Sebagian besar dari mereka berdoa untuk menenangkan diri," lanjut Kapten Sadiq, mengabaikan tanggapan tidak hormat dari anak buahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak meniru mereka?"_

_"Bajak laut tidak berdoa."_

_"Ah, tapi teman Spanyolmu berdoa. Cukup khusyuk, kalau boleh kutambahkan."_

_"Antonio sudah banyak berubah," tukas Gilbert masam, menautkan alis. "Banyak hal mengubah cara pandangnya tentang dunia." _

_Kapten Sadiq ber-hmm pelan, seperti orangtua yang berpura-pura tertarik pada ide gila anaknya. "Dan hal apa yang mengubah cara pandangmu tentang Tuhan?"_

_Gilbert tertawa kasar, menenggak sisa birnya dengan berisik kemudian meletakkan botol hijaunya ke lantai kayu keras-keras."Tidak ada. Aku tidak pernah percaya. Tuhan tidak pernah menolongku atau menyelamatkan nyawaku. Pedangku yang melakukan itu, tapi orang-orang pengadilan keparat itu menyitanya dariku dan kini aku serapuh kuntum bunga dandelion," sepahnya sarkastis, berharap agar itu cukup untuk mengusir kaptennya yang banyak omong._

_Kapten Sadiq mengangkat kepala dan tertawa keras-keras, tawanya membahana di kapal yang sepi pada malam hari dan seseorang terdengar memaki di kejauhan. "Kata-katamu sungguh menarik untuk ukuran berandal sepertimu!" ujar Kapten Sadiq, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas keras dan mendongak menatap langit malam. "Ah, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga pandai berkata-kata sepertimu. Mau dengar ceritanya?" Ia bertanya retoris, karena sebelum Gilbert menjawab ia sudah mengoceh._

_"Di masa mudaku dulu, aku adalah anak buah di sebuah kapal dagang Turki. Kaptennya sangat menyukaiku hingga ia berniat mewariskan kapalnya padaku. Tentu, itu sebelum dia memergokiku mencumbu anak gadisnya, tapi itu cerita lain," ia terkekeh mengingat masa itu. "Kapten ini, Gupta Hassan namanya, pernah membacakan sebuah puisi padaku, tentang Tuhan yang selalu bersama mereka yang mengingatnya. Puisi yang sangat indah. Begini bunyinya—_

'Aku sesuai dengan persangkaan hamba-Ku terhadap-Ku dan Aku selalu bersamanya ketika dia mengingat-Ku.

Apabila dia mengingat-Ku dalam dirinya, maka Aku pun akan mengingatnya dalam diri-Ku.

Apabila dia mengingat-Ku dalam suatu jemaah manusia, maka Aku pun akan mengingatnya dalam suatu kumpulan makhluk yang lebih baik dari mereka.

Apabila dia mendekati-Ku sejengkal, maka Aku akan mendekatinya sehasta.

Apabila dia mendekati-Ku sehasta, maka Aku akan mendekatinya sedepa.

Dan apabila dia datang kepada-Ku dengan berjalan, maka Aku akan datang kepadanya dengan berlari.' [1]

_Dramatis sekali bukan? Puisi itu membuatku tenang, mengingatkan jika aku berdoa maka aku akan semakin dekat dengan Tuhan."_

_"Oh, tolong. Apa kau berniat menjadi penasehat rohaniku sekarang? Jadi Kaptenku saja sudah cukup buruk," gerutu Gilbert kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kabin. Kamar yang sesak dan berbau amis keringat lebih baik daripada di luar bersama Kaptennya yang sok religius. Namun tepat sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam kabin, Gilbert masih mendengar sang Kapten berkata,_

_"Oh, tidak Nak. Aku hanya mengatakan, bahwa ada kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar, yang akan melindungimu lebih hebat daripada pedang, jika saja kau mengingat-Nya."_

_Glbert tak mau mengakui, namun di hari-hari berikutnya ia meminjam kalung salib sederhana Antonio, dan meski doanya tidak indah lagi puitis, ada ketenangan yang dibawanya yang membuat Gilbert dapat tidur nyenyak meski tak lagi menyandang pedang kesayangannya. _

_Suatu ketenangan batin yang __lahir __dari dalam hatinya._

* * *

.

.

"_Capitaine Kapten Sadiq est mort!_ [Kapten Sadik telah gugur!]_"_ Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat bagai racun yang diteteskan ke dalam air.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Antonio melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika Kapten Sadiq tertembak tepat di dada. Tubuhnya yang limbung membuat bunyi keras ketika jasad sang Kapten jatuh tidak bernyawa di bawah teriknya matahari Meksiko yang menyengat.

Ia menyaksikan bagaimana sosok pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hidup mereka ketika di penjara, sekaligus Kapten yang membawa mereka hingga ke perjalanan sejauh ini, kini direngkuh bumi dalam jiwa yang telah tiada.

"_Kapitan!_"

Gilbert berteriak memanggil nama sang kapten sembari berlari meninggalkan pos menembaknya di atas pagar. Wajahnya terlihat amat panik dan tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan selain keadaan kaptennya. Pria albino itu berlari sangat kencang melewati barisan serdadu dan tentara, di tengah hujanan peluru yang berkumandang, sama sekali tak perduli jika ada nantinya akan ada peluru nyasar yang mengenai dirinya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, keadaan kaptennyadi luar sana_._

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Antonio sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada target Meksikonya adalah Gilbert yang sudah bersimpuh di sebelah sang kapten dengan wajah terluka dan kesedihan mendalam, tangannya gemetar membaringkan jenazah sang Kapten dalam posisi layak, menarik keluar salib kayu buatan tangan dari balik seragamnya perlahan dan kepalanya menunduk, matanya terpejam. Dan tangannya bergerak membentuk gestur salib dari keningnya, hati, lalu dada kiri dan kanan. Kemudian sahabatnya itu terlihat berdoa dalam hati.

Antonio terpekur sejenak dalam keterdiaman.

Kapten Sadiq telah memenuhi tugasnya dengan sempurna.

_Tetapi, dia belum._

.

* * *

**-Flashback VII—**

* * *

"_Anakmu... dia tewas terbunuh dalam pembantaian besar tentara Meksiko, Antonio. Maafkan aku... A-aku tak bisa berbuat banyak! Tentara Meksiko itu tahu-tahu langsung berdiri di depannya... dan... Dan Lovino berusaha melawan. Dia berusaha mencarimu, tapi... tentara Meksiko itu mengarahkan senapannya, dan..._

_Maaf,_

_a-aku sangat menyesal, Antonio..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Menyaksikan kematian sang Kapten, para legiun ini memutuskan untuk perang terbuka, walau hanya dengan jumlah belasan orang. Tidak ada yang patah semangat. Tidak ada kesedihan akibat kehilangan pemimpin. Semangat mereka malah kian terbakar. Berkobar dalam keberanian dan kesetian. Mereka kemudian merengsek keluar benteng dan bertempur membabi buta dengan sisa-sisa semangat yang ada. Demi menuntaskan misi sang Kapten yang kini tinggal sebuah nama.

**.**

_Bagaimana kabarmu, Lovi?_

Antonio menggeretakan gigi dan sekali lagi mengisi senjatanya dengan amunisi. Dia mulai menembaki setiap tentara Meksiko yang ia lihat. Tanpa membidik terlebih dahulu—entah di kepala atau di dada. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menghabisi seluruh tentara ini dengan kekuatannya sendiri dan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Dia tidak akan menghentikan peperangan ini, sekalipun kawan-kawannya akan berguguran, sahabat-sahabatnya juga, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menyerah karena sudah bersumpah.

Ya.

_Ia sudah bersumpah._

_Nah, kau masih ingat janjiku, kan? _

Kini tinggal _lima_ orang.

Mereka terus bertahan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada, juga dengan amunisi yang masih tersedia. Matahari yang terik sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangat mereka. Sekalipun dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan dengan puluhan mayat prajurit kolega yang bergelimpangan di sekitar mereka.

Antonio melihat Gilbert kini berdiri dibantu dengan tumpuan yang diberikan Francis. Tangan kanannya terluka parah. Sementara wajahnya berkali-kali mengerang menahan sakit. Sementara di sebelahnya Francis terus-terusan menembak dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha melindungi dirinya dan sahabatnya ini.

Panas ini begitu memusingkan.

"Francis…"

_Tentang kedua orang tuamu dan tentara Meksiko itu._

Tinggal peluru terakhir.

Bayonet tentara Meksiko itu berhasil menumbangkan dua _Legionnaire _yang tersisa. Menyisakan Antonio dan kedua temannya, yang kini bersimpuh dengan darah di sekujur tubuh. Peluru mereka berdua sudah habis tak bersisa. Francis akhirnya tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi yang ditambah dengan berat tubuh Gilbert.

Tubuh kedua orang itu limbung dan jatuh ke tanah.

Napas Antonio tersengal. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi ribuan tentara Meksiko ini. Seorang diri. Pelurunya bahkan hanya tinggal satu. Mungkin hanya pantas untuk disarangkan pada kepala seseorang.

Ya. Dirinya.

_Para tentara Meksiko itu sudah mengambil nyawa kedua orang tuamu..._

Seorang tentara Meksiko memerintahkan beberapa sisa anak buahnya membentuk formasi V di hadapan Antonio.

Sang pemimpin berdiri di barisan paling depan dan mengarahkan bayonetnya tepat ke tempurung kepala sang España, yang kini bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Dengan darah yang memenuhi wajahnya yang sangat kelelahan dan kehausan. Tak sanggup lagi.

..._dan dirimu._

_Setelah orang tuamu, kini dirimu._

Kepalanya mendongak, menyambut terpaan sinar matahari yang menyerang wajahnya. Matanya menatap kabur pada sang pimpinan tentara Meksiko di hadapannya.

Sementara sang pimpinan mulai mengokang senjatanya. Siap menghabisi tentara legiun satu ini. Hanya butuh satu tembakan.

_Aku sudah berjanji akan membalaskan dendam itu, Lovi. Aku_ pasti akan_ membalaskan dendam itu, Lovi. Untuk orang tuamu. Dan kini untukmu._

_Tenang saja._

DOR!

Semua orang yang berada di sana hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika tubuh sang pengeksekusi dari tentara Meksiko itu jatuh dengan luka tembakan di dada kiri. Di depannya Antonio masih tak bergerak dengan posisi mengarahkan senapannya ke arah orang brengsek itu.

Antonio telah memberikan sisa peluru terakhirnya untuk orang itu. Beruntung Antonio bergerak lebih cepat ketimbang dia. Beruntung ia berhasil memberikan sisa peluru terakhir untuk orang yang tepat.

"Antonio…"

_Tapi, aku minta maaf jika gagal, Lovino._

Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi moncong senjata yang dihantamkan ke kepala dua legiun yang lain. Mereka memukuli kedua sahabatnya itu dengan begitu kejamnya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Gilbert dan Francis terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

Kini tinggal Antonio.

Sang komandan, Juan Carloz, menyeruak dari barisan tentaranya. Berhadapan langsung dengan Antonio. Memerhatikan sejenak buruan terakhirnya yang masih bisa disiksa.

Antonio merasakan sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pelipis kanannya. Membantingkan sedemikian keras hingga jatuh ke tanah.

_Aku minta maaf..._

"Aku tawarkan sekali lagi." Ia berkata dengan lantang. Memandangi sosok sang España yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. "Gencatan senjata?"

Tidak ada bunyi tembakan lagi. Tidak ada suara teriakan lagi. Tidak ada darah yang mengucur lagi.

Bukan makian atau kemarahan, sumpah serapah atau hujatan. Antonio hanya mengeluarkan kekehan pelan dari kedua bibirnya yang kering dan berdarah. Dia berkata di sisa-sisa kekuatannya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf, aku menolak..."

Juan Carloz merasa terkejut mendapat jawaban itu. Jawaban yang sangat nekat dan tidak main-main.

"Tetapi..."

Antonio menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya kering. Suaranya hampir habis. Tetapi dia masih berusaha untuk berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Tolong obati tentara-tentara yang masih tersisa. Bawalah mereka pulang kembali ke Perancis. Dan… bawalah tubuh Kapten kami untuk dimakamkan secara militer."

**.**

Jawaban yang menyentuh dan sangat berkesan untuk ukuran kalimat terakhir.

Juan Carloz merasa sangat terkesan dengan jawaban itu. Ia kemudian menyetujuinya dan berkata.

"_Que podré negar a cierto hombres? No, estos no son hombres, son demonios. _[Bagaimana bisa aku menolak lelaki seperti mereka ini? Tidak, mereka bukan manusia, mereka adalah jelmaan iblis.]_"_

**.**

**/**VI**/**

**[**Hanya tiga orang yang selamat dari peperangan. Komandan Meksiko yang mengagumi keteguhan hati ketiga orang itu hingga sampai di titik ini, memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk berhenti menyerang dan membawa mereka pulang sebagai tahanan. Selebihnya ketiga orang sisa anggota French Foreign Legion ini dipulangkan ke Perancis dengan lencana kehormatan dari Meksiko.**]**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah terik matahari Meksiko yang menyengat. Di antara ribuan barisan tentara Meksiko yang merapat. Berdiri bagai benteng patung-patung penjaga yang kokoh. Tanpa membiarkan sedikitpun tiga orang yang berlutut tak berdaya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan di poros sebagai pusat pengawasan luput dari perhatian. Tanpa membiarkan mereka melakukan afeksi apapun dalam bentuk perlawanan.

Mereka sudah siap mati. Mereka sudah siap dilenyapkan dari dunia. Meninggalkan raga mereka yang nantinya akan dibantai habis-habisan. Mereka sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Bahkan sampai ke titik terendah. Bahkan jika memang mereka kalah, setidaknya mereka tidak akan menyesal. Hal ini sudah cukup memberi pelajaran. Penjahat tak akan selamanya menjadi penjahat. Mereka sudah membuktikannya.

Mereka amat _sangat_ siap untuk mati.

Satu yang bisa dilakukan saat ini hanyalah… _menunggu_.

Tanpa diduga, tangan kanan Juan Carloz terangkat ke udara. Matanya memandangi ke sekeliling anak buahnya, memberi pandangan tegas dan keras.

"Jangan serang mereka lagi! Obati mereka dan bawa mereka pulang sebagai tahanan!"

Bagai diguyur es yang teramat segar, kepala Antonio mendongak. Mata cokelatnya menatap Kapten Juan Carloz tak percaya. Antara bahagia yang tak terkira dan perasaan bingung luar biasa. Antonio tak bisa mengingat bagaimana kronologisnya hingga pada akhirnya beberapa tentara Meksiko menghampiri dirinya dan dua sahabatnya, menawarkan uluran bantuan. Berusaha membersihkan luka-luka mereka.

Semuanya bagai mimpi.

Antonio bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia tersenyum penuh rasa lega kala itu. Menunduk sangat rendah diri. Senyum yang pahit tetapi begitu membahagiakan. Hingga menghangatkan relung-relung di hatinya yang sempat padam.

Dia menunduk hormat di sisa-sisa energinya yang sebentar lagi akan sirna pada Kapten Juan Carloz yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"… Terima kasih." suaranya bergetar pelan.

* * *

**- E p i**** l **_o_** g_—_**

* * *

_**San Marina, Italy**_

Di puncak bukit San Marina yang diterpa angin sore hari yang sejuk, Antonio berdiri dengan tubuh berbalut perban, tetapi sama sekali tak melepaskan seragam kebanggaan barunya. Di perutnya masih terlihat balutan kain kasa yang masih memperlihatkan pola cetakan darah yang sudah mengering. Juga di kedua tangan dan kaki kirinya. Wajahnya tampannya ketika memerintahkan awak bajak laut dalam masa-masa keemasannya kini tak secerah dulu lagi.

Wajah itu sayu. Tanpa kebahagiaan. Sangat terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang menatap kosong ke nisan baru di dekat kakinya. Masih sangat baru karena baru terjadi enam bulan lalu.

_Lovino Vargas_

_1850-1862_

Antonio berlutut, tak kuasa menahan perih.

Ia belum bisa membalaskan dendam "anaknya".

Dia masih belum cukup kuat untuk menandingi para Meksiko itu.

Dia gagal…

"_Lo siento, Lovino… Lo siento. _[Maafkan aku, Lovino… Aku minta maaf.]" ucapnya parau diiringi derai tangisan pilu. Jarinya meraba pelan gestur tulisan sebuah nama di nisan dengan perasaan pedih.

Tuhan tidak sayang pada penjahat sepertinya, kan?

Gilbert dan Antonio, dua sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di belakang, bersandar di batang pohon mahoni yang sangat tua, melindungi diri mereka dari terpaan sinar mentari sore, memandangi ketua sekaligus kawan sehati mereka dengan perasaan pilu yang sama.

Mereka bisa mengerti.

Walaupun diganti dengan imbalan tanda kehormatan dari Meksiko sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas keberaninan mereka, hal itu sama sekali tak berarti untuk Antonio.

Walaupun mereka pulang dengan rasa kebanggaan sangat tinggi dan disambut luar biasa gegap gempita oleh para petinggi Perancis, Antonio tetap tak merasakan euforia yang tercipta.

Menyelamatkan anaknya…

Jika Tuhan mau memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk membalaskan dendam "anaknya", Antonio akan menerimanya dengan sukacita, bahkan jika itu tawaran nyawa sekalipun.

Antonio bersedia.

.

.

"_Te quiero, Lovino_… [Aku mencintaimu, Lovino.]"

.

.

**TAMAT**

**.**

* * *

**Footnotes:**

[1] Shahih Muslim No. 4832. Kapten Sadiq menyebutnya "puisi" karena dia bukan orang yang religius yang paham istilah "shahih". Karena bahasanya yang indah dan Gupta membacanya dengan puitis, maka dia mengasumsikan itu adalah "puisi".

* * *

**A/N : **Huaaah! Pokoknya saya udah bernazar kalo fill prompt ini selesai, saya bakal cuti sebulan! #kaburunyu Gile aje. Setelah berkali-kali ganti draft, berkali-kali nulis ulang, berkali-kali ganti gaya bahasa, riset yang menggila, otak konslet, jari rematik, mata panda, akhirnya this one yang lolos seleksi! #kibarbendera Saya juga nggak bisa salahin prompt **Silan Haye** yang kelewat badass (dan menggoda iman) ini, tapi emang sayanya yang nggak sanggup ngerjain ini benda dengan kemampuan menulis yang di bawah rata-rata… :'D

Saya lelah menyambangi prompt ini, energinya terlalu kuat #halah Tapi saya cintaaaa BTT dibikin jadi penjahat, penjahat yang jadi baik… Dan Turkey! OH MY! Ingatkah **Capt Silan** saat kita FG-an ria mengenai Turkey yang ngeselin tapi seksi? #wut #stahp

Daaan, makasih atas beta-nya **Capt Silan** (kepada saya yang mencomot prompt anda), mulai dari pembuatan draft awal yang acak-acakan itu, sampai munculnya sebutan '**CAPTAIN'**, hingga bisa menjadi fic utuh seperti sekarang :'D huhuhu, kalo diinget draft awal itu serem banget. Angstnya berlebihan. Saya nggak sanggup. Pokoknya, sekali lagi, makasiiihh bangeeettt untuk **Silan Haye **yang selalu setia mengiringi ke manapun draft fic ini berlayar. Anda partner terhebat dan ter-awsum yang pernah saya temui! #peluk**Silan**

Well, inilah persembahan saya untuk menyemarakkan **IHAFest Juni 2013 **dan saya akan menunggu karya-karya untuk **IHAFest **yang lain! :D

Akhir kata, majukan terus fanfiksi Hetalia Axis Powers berbahasa Indonesia! #kibarbenderaHetalia

_Sign, Rapuh_


End file.
